Pirates, Peter and Perseverance
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Peter and Sara have known one another since the beginning...now, they each want to take their friendship to the next level, but how can one do so in Neverland? Based on the syfy version


Chapter One

"AAHHH!"

"I'm gonna kill him! C'mon you little rat!"

I laughed from my spot behind the statue as I watched the boys work…I never seen Curly _this_ angry before! Even if he was only pretending!

I watched as the boys fell into a bunch of important men…rich men in top hats, trying to get a good photo taken. Tootles grew scared as the men got angry and started to yell at him…

I looked up and spotted Peter on the roof, playing the tune I knew so well…

"C'mon, Gents!" I whispered to Slightly and Twins.

We ran into the circle of older gentleman, and I stole a gold-lookin' watch from one. Hey, they didn't call me…_Smarts_ for nothing.

I ran away with the other boys…Curly, Toots and Nibs, but we were surprised when Peter's emergency sound came over us and stopped us short.

"What now?" Curly grumbled.

…

"What's up Twins?" I asked when we arrived back at the scene,

"Slightly's gone and got himself nicked!" He answered.

I turned to the others, "What'll we do?"

Curly didn't answer, "Any instruction from Peter?" He asked Twins.

"No, he's gone quiet."

I closed my eyes, "C'mon Peter." I whispered.

All of a sudden, Peter's whistle appeared…

"That's 'Mean Around ol' Merry.'" Curly confirmed.

"Don't know what that plaster will be worth…do we?" Nibs asked.

I shrugged, not understanding his question. I was still new to this 'making plans stuff' after all.

"Look over there!" Twins pointed to a horse-drawn wagon pulling a ton of barrels. I put the pieces together,

"Fox!" I whispered happily.

He was standing in the way of the officers pulling Slightly away…

"Excuse me, officer? Ye dropped this." He said, handing him his baton.

"What? Impossible. Must have a buckle loose." He answered, his face red.

"And, uh, you dropped this." Fox said to the other…

"That's my whistle! How did it…"

"It was down there, along with your keys."

The officer looked down in bewilderment…

"My keys!"

He bent down to pick them up…bad mistake.

Fox un-chained Slightly with a stolen key, and away they went!

The officers chased close behind them, and that's when I covered my ears…for a sharp whistle rang out throughout the courtyard.

The horse reared in surprise, and that sealed our escape. The barrels came crashing down, pummeling the officers to the ground.

I laughed hard and ran behind the boys…what fun!

…

"Jimmy's gonna love this, Smarts!"

I beamed proudly at Curly's praise for stealing the watch.

"Well done Peter." Fox said smiling, shaking Peter's hand as he walked in.

Little Twins took the string of hot dogs he had taken from the bakery, and began cooking them up for us on the stove in our precious metal skillet. Peter and I began helping, smiling at each-other.

"I've got a nice job for you boys."

I cleared my throat, "And girl." Jimmy added, smiling.

"How nice?" Curly asked from his perch.

"How about Harbottles antiques?"

"Are you mad?" Curly asked, standing from his spot on the old couch.

"You're ready." Jimmy protested.

"The police will attack from the tower." Nibs added.

"We'll get nicked for sure!" Curly continued.

"What do you think, Smarts?" Jimmy and the others looked my way.

I looked at Jimmy, "It would be a huge step, an adventure you could call it, but, sorry Jimmy…I feel it would be too dangerous."

I sat down next to Peter, who rised and spoke next, "I think it's a brilliant idea. Harbottles has two doors on it, one in the front and one in the back. There's probably a night-guard of course, and the windows would be locked shut, but, there are other ways in…If you're small, and cunning."

Curly protested once more, "If we get nicked, it won't be the orphanage they put us in it'll be the prison! We wouldn't last a week!"

Peter knelt in front of Curly, "Weren't you at Harbanal canal when Jimmy found you? Tied in a sack! With stonage around your wrists and ankles?"

Curly fell silent then, and Peter resumed his speech, "Jimmy has rescued every one of us! He's pulled you from the workhouses and asylums, and he's given you a home. Food in your belly and shoes on your feet. Harbottles antiques. All who's with me, raise your right hand."

Now, I may be thankful to Jimmy, but I had a feeling that something _would_ go wrong if we went. Now, everyone's hand was raised but mine. It was _my _turn to talk.

I stood and looked straight at Jimmy, "You adopted me when I was just a youngster. You gave me a real family, even if you all are a small group of sillies," They laughed at that, "and I am greatly in your debt…but, I just can't do this. I feel that if we go, something bad with happen, In fact, I _know_ it. I also know, that any minute now, Peter will interrupt and call me a girly-coward," Peter snickered, "…but keep in mind that if you go, I won't have any part in it."

I sat down, satisfied, and turned away from them to continue cooking up the dinner.

"May I have a word with you Peter?"

"Of course, Jimmy."

(Later)

I sat on my bed, knitting a pair of Peter's worn-out socks as the boys were upstairs eating. Not knowing how it would go if I went, I decided that I wasn't hungry, and I told the boys so. My stomach gurgled, and I clutched it. Making sure that it kept quiet.

"You don't have to pretend you ain't hungry you know."

I turned, only to see Peter, smiling and holding a plate with two hotdogs on it.

"One for you, and one for me." He said with his mouth full, sitting next to me.

I cautiously picked up one, and took a small bite.

"Come now, Smarts. You're not a duchess anymore, and you don't have to try and act polite against a silly boy like me." He teased.

I rolled my eyes, nodded my thanks and dug in, the juice of it squirting onto my cheeks.

"…unless you want to be called a Girly-Pig."

I laughed, swallowed, and shoved him.

"Oy, I'm not about to be beaten by a girl!" He teased, shoving me back.

Laughing uncontrollably now, I tackled him, dropping my hot dog…and we ended up in a very awkward, yet, thrilling position.

I lay hovering over him, trapped in his eyes. The way his breath softly flew out of his lips enchanted me.

How close his mouth was to mine.

He reached up and touched my cheek, "Oy, you have some, um, juice on your cheek." He brushed it off with his thumb.

I then scooted off him…the moment gone.

"Sorry." I muttered.

I heard him snicker.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothin, It's just…I haven't seen you in a nice dress in a while."

I looked down and mentally scolded myself…I was wearing one of my old sets of play-clothes, my high-heeled shoes made me six-inches taller then Peter, and my dress was scarlet-red…and strapless.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "You look…stunning."

"Thank you…you tell any other living soul I have this dress and you can kiss my positive feeling towards you goodbye."

With that, I picked up my skirts and walked into the back room to change, leaving him to chuckle to himself.

…..

I awoke, hearing voices in the dark room, but I didn't open my eyes as I heard voices near me…

"Should we wake her Peter?" I heard Curly ask.

"She looks like a sleeping angel." Twins sighed.

I heard Peter try and change the subject, but Fox continued, "She'll catch a lot of wealthy men this one. I'm glad we got 'er. She's not an angel Twins, she's a beautiful mermaid this one. We'll all be rich someday 'cause of her."

"Can we please go now, Gents? We won't wake her…she didn't want to go anyway."

"Or, maybe Peter wants to protect her personally since she's his, 'future.'"

"Shut up, Fox! She'll hear you!" Peter hissed.

The boys snickered.

"Come on." Peter grumbled.

I heard them file out, and then felt shivers as something unexpected happened…I felt soft lips cover my own.

I was about to open my eyes and ask who it was, but then…

"C'mon, Peter!"

I smiled after he left and bit my lip, not wanting the warm feeling to go away.

…..

I screamed and bolted upward as my blanket was suddenly torn off me.

"Sorry, sorry, It's just me, Smarts."

I calmed instantly as I looked up and saw only Jimmy…

"Where're the boys?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Aren't they with you at Harbottles Jewelry?"

"No, I told Peter it was too risky. I don't know why you…Oh No!"

"Jimmy?"

He jumped up, and grabbed his hat marching up the stairs angrily,

"Jimmy?"

Too late. He was gone. I fell back onto my pillow, too tired and too confused to not sleep…

…

"It's all your fault Peter! If you'd done as Jimmy said and just…left it alone…" I heard someone say, "…then they'd still be here."

I stirred and woke up…"Peter?" I mumbled. He didn't answer, he just walked over to a briefcase, "You were looking for this, weren't you Jimmy? Who are you working for?"

I heard a knock on the door. Peter ran upstairs to answer. As he did, I walked over to the briefcase and ran my fingers against the smooth surface of the sphere…what was going on?

Peter reappeared, hours later it seemed.

I looked up at him, "What is this Peter?"

"A door," he answered greedily, clutching his dagger, "…into another world."

I gasped, "You've gone mad! Where's Jimmy?"

"In the other world. Hold me, Smarts."

"What?"

"Put your arms around me."

I did so, and he smiled, "The slightest knock eh?"

He hit the sphere softly with his dagger, and it began to glow brightly.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,' "Open up Peter! We can help you!"

"Help me? When has a top like you ever helped the likes of me?"

I looked at him fearfully… "What's going on Peter? I'm awful afraid."

He clutched me tighter, "Don't be, Smarts. You're mine now. I kissed you, so…you're mine. And I'll take care of you."

I looked into his eyes, "You will?"

He nodded, "I promise." And then he kissed me.

I felt Peter hit the sphere hard, and then…nothing.

…..

"Oy, Smarts, wake up!"

I was shaken awake by Peter, and sat up, looking around me. Peter had brought the table and a few chairs with him as well as me when he'd hit the sphere…we were surrounded by ice and snow, in a dead forest.

"Where are we Peter?"

"C'mon, Smartsie." He beckoned, while enticing me to climb a tree.

I shrugged, "Okay.

I was behind him every step of the way, scared to death of what would happen if I should fall.

I looked down and whimpered as an eight-legged crocodile walked casually underneath the very tree we were in…

"Tis' alright Smarts…ya got me." Peter smiled encouragingly.

He turned back to the surroundings, "Come on, where are you?"

"I'm-"

"Not you, _Smarts_, I know you're here. Jimmy!"

I nodded.

He turned and smiled as our pairs of eyes fell on black smoke, just yards away from our tree… "There you are."

…..

"Jimmy!" Peter ran towards the smoke, me following,

"Fox!"

We arrived at the sight…they weren't there!

"Jimmy?" Peter called.

"I don't think they're here, Peter."

He picked up a white cloth, ignoring me, and smelled it, "Tootles." He concluded.

"I knew that." I said.

He grinned at me, "They _are_ here Smarts."

Suddenly, we heard a gunshot in the distance. Peter turned to me, "Smarts…" I waved my hands, "Enough of this "Smarts" stuff. I have a name you know, Peter."

He smiled, "What is it?"

"Sara."

"Well then, Sara. Go over and see what that was."

"Why me?"

He rolled his eyes, "No one would shoot a girl."

I glared at him, "If I get shot…I will haunt you."

He laughed, "Now that that problem's solved…off you go."

I sighed and walked in the direction of the gunshot.

Hiding behind a tree, I looked out into the open sea. I caught glimpse of two rowboats rowing back to a…pirate ship? I looked closer and saw that it was, in fact, Jimmy and the boys heading on the rowboat being lead by a filthy-looking pirate in blue…they were tied up.

I ran back to Peter and told him everything…

"Pirates?" He questioned.

I nodded, sitting on a log and gasping for air.

"Nice work mate." He grinned, sitting beside me and placing his mouth against my own and blowing into it for air.

He pulled away and I coughed, "Thanks, Peter."

"Any time, Sara."

Suddenly, the moment was broken by the sound of moving ice. We instantly stood up, and Peter pulled out his dagger, standing in front of me. We walked towards the sound together…

"AAH!" We screamed.

"AAH!"

Peter laughed and I grew quickly relieved, "Fox!" We spoke in unison.

"Where did you two spring from?" Fox questioned us.

"You have no idea how glad we are to see you!" I replied.

He smiled, "Where the heck have we landed?"

"I have no idea…"

"It was that thing, in Harbottles wasn't it?" Fox interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Fox. It's all my fault, we should never had broken into Harbottles in the first place." Peter whispered.

"If Curly was here he'd string you up." Fox replied.

"I'll make good. I'll get them off that ship! And then, home safe."

"Wait, back- back up a bit…you _weren't_ _supposed_ to go to Harbottles?" I asked.

"No." Peter replied sadly.

"Darn it! It's all my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"I was awake before you left. I could've stopped you!"

Peter turned red, "Y-you were awake?"

"Yes! I heard everything, _felt_ everything! I could've stopped you!"

Peter placed a hand on my shoulder, "Once we get them off the ship…everything will be okay."

"Ship?"

We turned to Fox, "A pirate ship." Peter answered.

Fox laughed a nervous laugh, "It's a freakin' nightmare! Weird crocs, spooky woods…now pirates! What's next? Swarms of flying beasties?"

He had to say that? All of a sudden…we heard a big, buzzing sound.

"What's that?" Peter asked nervously.

"Oh, what now?" Fox groaned.

"Fox, you're an idjiot! Ya jinxed it!" They turned to me, "RUN!" I screamed.

They didn't object to that.

…

"HELP!"

Fox.

I turned, only to be attacked by…fairies?

"Sara! Fox!"

I felt two hands tugging hard at me.

"Peter!"

He was swarmed on too.

"Shake them off!" Fox yelled.

We did as we were told.

I ran forward as soon as we were all free.

Suddenly, I fell down a small, steep drop and landed frog-style on my knees. Peter and Fox did the same.

I looked up…Indians?

One of them screeched, the others joined in, and the soon, the whole swarm was gone.

Peter looked at me… "Indians?"

…

"Sorry for this, but, the entrance to our village is secret."

The blindfold was removed and light poured into my eyes once more.

I nodded my okay, and observed my surroundings…

"It's so beautiful." I smiled at the Indian who saved us.

"What are you going to do with us?" Peter asked him, grabbing my hand.

"Dinner." He replied.

I gulped, "You're going to eat us?"

He laughed, "Why? Do you taste good? Come. You must be hungry."

We followed reluctantly.

…

"What's this meat?"

Peter had to ask.

The Indian pointed to a crocodile skull leaning against a tree,

"Crocodile."

"Are we in America?" Fox asked him, I laughed hard at his facial expression.

"Not anymore."

"But you're Indians." I protested.

We are the Caw…people of the Raven. We have become part of this world now."

He turned to me, and examined my arm… "Oh, my!"

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of croc.

He reached over and picked up my arm… "You are the last of your kind."

"What?" I looked at my bare shoulder…Oh.

There was a tattoo of a tree, bony and weak, stretching down to my elbow.

"What does it mean?" Peter asked.

All of a sudden…laughter rose throughout the people.

The Indian chuckled as a man came around the corner. To us he said, "The chief."

The chief said something to our Indian friend, and then they began speaking in their own language.

"He asks if you want to join our tribe."

Fox and I looked at Peter for an answer.

"Thank you, but, um, once we finish dinner we'll be on our way." Peter said.

Fox and I nodded in agreement.

The Indian translated, and the chief spoke once more.

"We saved you before; we may not be there to save you again."

"We're very grateful, but we have to rescue our friends from pirates."

He translated again.

The chief came and sat in-between Fox and Peter…squashing Peter and I together.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We call this place, 'Gwy-Gway': Neverland."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because…we never age here. You might not believe this, but I am one-hundred thirty years old."

He pointed to a baby, "Eno's son, is eighty-one."

"Tajunga!" The chief called.

A pretty, young Indian woman came out from behind a house.

"The chief's daughter." Our Indian friend explained, "She is called, 'Aaya-Clong.' Tiger-Lily, in your language. She is named this because she is wild as she is beautiful."

I saw Peter staring and felt a pang of jealousy inside me.

The chief said something. I looked at the translator, "Don't get any ideas because she is almost one-hundred years old." He said.

I laughed out loud when I saw Peter's face…and that got everyone laughing. It was official…I liked these people.

…

"Peter! Wake up!"

He jumped, which made me scream.

He sighed happily, "Oh, It's only you Sara."

He looked around, "No one's up. What's going on?"

"Our translating friend is up, and he wants me to go with him. I got scared, so he said to come and get you too."

He sighed, "Alright."

He rolled off the hammock and stood in front of me, "Where to?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the village where the Indian was waiting, "Are you ready, Sara?"

I clutched Peter's hand and nodded fearfully.

…..

The Indian led us into a cave and then lit a torch, turning to me, "Do you see that painting over there?"

I looked over, spied it, and nodded.

"That was the last of your kind…your mother. Her name was Zara Beth…and she looked just like you."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was one of the most important people in our tribe…now, this is quite important. Close your eyes…wait. Step away from Peter first, we don't want you running him over or something."

My hand trembled as I let Peter's hand go… "It's alright Sara. I'm right here."

I nodded and stepped away from him.

"Now," The Indian instructed, "…close your eyes and jump into this large pond here."

I peeked, and spied it in front of me. I turned to him, "I…"

"You are perfectly safe."

I shivered in protest, but obeyed. Closing my eyes, I walked forward…

"Jump now Sara!"

Scared, but trusting Peter, I jumped.

My eyes flew open instantly, and I felt…strangely at home in there. Water consumed me, and warmth flowed _through_ me. I smiled, and opened my eyes, surprised when they did not sting or feel different in the water. Also…I could _breathe_!  
Looking down…I wasn't prepared for what I saw…

"AAHHH!" I screamed, shooting up and gasping once I hit the surface,

"I-I'm a-a…"

The Indian smiled calmly, "You're a mermaid, young one."

He turned to Peter, "She seems to trust you, a trust that tells me you are more than friends."

I blushed deeply, "Um…"

He laughed, and spoke seriously to Peter, "But, I'm serious when I say this…they don't love like us. When they love…it is forever."

Peter turned to me, "Really?"

I blushed furiously.

"That's why," The Indian continued, "…I need you to promise me something."

"Yes sir?" Peter asked.

The Indian kneeled down to look Peter in the eye, "If she truly loves you, you must take excellent care of her…she's the last of her kind and is a valuable treasure to our people."

Peter turned to me, "I will sir…till the day I die."

"But," I objected, "…what happens when we grow up? Won't he fall in love with someone else? What'll happen to me if he does?"

The Indian's voice grew dark, "I do not wish to scare you, children, but if young Peter does move on, and you love him…"

"What?" Peter asked, his eyes fixed on the Indian.

"…she will shrivel up, and pass away."

Peter's face scrunched up, and he grabbed my hand, looking up into my eyes, "I _won't_ do anything like that to you. _Ever_."

I blushed deeply, "Then, I trust you…Peter."

….

(Peter's POV)

I looked out to the deep water where the ship was docked, "There _must_ be a way down." I whispered, peering down at the steep, sheer drop from up here to the water.

"We will build you and your friends a hut."

I turned, only to come face-to-face with the chief's daughter, Aaya.

"Thank You. Why live up here?"

"To be near the tree spirits, that is their city."

I looked over the ocean to another piece of the island that she pointed to.

"We protect them from the pirates." She explained.

"How do you get down to the sea from here?"

"The same way you were brought here, through a secret passage through those mountains."

Here goes nothing, "Will you show me?"

"If you try to go and rescue your friends, the pirates will capture and torture you until you show them the mountain passage."

"But I can't just sit my hands! I'm the one who got them into this mess, I've got to get them home where it's safe!"

"There is no way home."

"What?"

She shook her head.

I breathed in deeply…what if she was right?

"No. There's a way back. There must be."

With that, I walked away.

….

I found Fox flirting with another Indian girl…

"Fox!"

_What?_ He mouthed.

_Come on!_ I mouthed back.

"Fox, I have a plan." I said, after pulling him behind a nearby tree.

"For what?"

"To get out of here and onto that ship, come on!"

He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Fox…come on!"

He didn't move, he just pointed over to…Sara?

It was indeed Sara, but she'd changed over a few hours somehow. She had developed…_curves_ for one thing, and her eyes were no longer just green…they had a lot more blue in them, w_ithout_ taking the green out. Her lips were rose-red, her short, choppy dark-brown locks were now down near armpit-length and more of a blond color…

She looked more like a mermaid than ever.

We stepped out from behind the tree; she smiled and walked over, "Hello Peter. Fox."

We just stared.

She tilted her head to the side, "You are so weird. What are you up to?"

I cleared my throat, and hoped that Fox didn't tell her anything. I didn't want her to worry about us.

"We…"

"…are going to pick some berries! Yes, berries, with the girl Fox is seeing." I finished for him.

"You're seeing someone, Fox?"

He looked straight at her Indian dress, "Well, I was…"

I nudged his foot with my own,

"…am! Yes, I am!"

She raised her eyebrow, "You two are up to something…"

"Don't worry about us Sara! We're doing great!" I finished the conversation.

"See ya later!" Fox agreed, letting me push him behind the tree again.

I glared at him, "Don't you dare think about making a move on Sara!"

I looked over at her as she moved into a crowd of young Indian women, "Right now, she's all the hope I got."

"Relax Peter, I know."

I nodded my thanks, then peered away from Sara towards the Indian men, "See what they're carrying, Fox? Fishing nets!"

"Uh…so?"

"Have we seen any fishing waters down here?"

"No."

"Exactly!"

"I don't understand."

"That's how we're going to find the secret passage through the mountains! Come on."

….

(Sara's POV)

"Peter? Fox?"

Where were those boys? I'd been searching for hours it seemed! All of a sudden, I heard a gunshot…Pirates! Then, I fit the pieces together…PETER!

I spread my arms and dived off the cliff, bracing myself for the impact. I shot up and gulped in air, feeling my tail form underneath me. It was still an awkward feeling, but I decided to act fast…Peter and the boys were in harm's way right now.

"Peter!" I screeched.

He turned in my direction, "Sara!"

I climbed aboard to boat. Actually, _climbed_ wasn't the right word. I _slipped_ into the boat, only to be caught in the other boys' embraces.

"Smarts," Curly started, "…you 'ave a tail!"

I smiled at him, "I'll explain la…"

Another sword being drawn.

I whirled around, just in time to see Jimmy dodge a blow…only to have the sword enter into Fox's chest.

"NO!" I screamed, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks, "FOX!" I screamed.

"FOX!" Peter copied as Fox's body crashed into the sea.

I attempted to jump over the side, but the boys stopped me, "Fox!" I screamed once more.

I hugged Twins for comfort as he buried his little head into my shoulder.

Another gunshot.

I screamed as I felt a pang of pain on the side of my arm. My hand flew to it, and when I pulled it away…blood was imprinted on my hand.

"Sara, can you hear me?" I heard Peter's voice, but It seemed distant.

"SARA!"

It was all that I heard after that.

…

(Peter's POV)

"We trusted you, gave you the freedom of our village, and you abused that trust. Dunked the canoes, and used the mountain passage without our consent. I should punish you…but in lighten of your loss, I will be lenient, this time." Aaya translated for the chief…I nodded, and swallowed hard, feeling my saliva slipping down my dry throat.

"Peter!"

I turned, only to see Tootles, "Peter…its Smarts."

_SARA!_

My mind and heart raced as I ran behind him…and joined the others into a tent where I found Sara, lying on a bed with Curly holding a wet cloth to her head. She was breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face, and I saw that her right hand clutched her bandaged, bleeding arm.

I gulped, and moved in slowly. Curly was the first to see me among the others.

He glared, "This is your doing Peter! If you hadn't gone back for Jimmy, Fox would still be alive, and Smarts would be fine!"

Sara breathed in, "Curly?"

He was at her side in an instant, "Yeah?"

"Let Peter grieve. Fox was his best friend…you know that. It wasn't his fault at all. Fox should've stayed in the lifeboat, and I should've stayed on land. But I went for him even though I suspected I'd get hurt…It was our own faults…okay?"

Tears streamed down Curly's face…her voice were barely a whisper.

"Go on boys, have supper and quit worrying about me. I'll be here when you get back."

They left reluctantly, Curly bumping my shoulder against his, glaring…except me. Water poured out of my eyes, and I wept, falling into her arms, "I'm SO sorry Sara, _please forgive me._"

"Peter, I loved Fox as much as you did. Now, _don't you _**dare** blame yourself…okay?" She softly breathed in, then her eyes closed lazily.

"Sara? SARA?"

I shook her frail body, she breathed but she did not move. I slipped my left arm under her head and buried my face into her warm lower neck; soaking it with my tears…I loved her. And I didn't want her to leave me. Not like my parents, not like Fox…and defiantly not like Jimmy.

After a while, I calmed down, just listening to her breath come out and in through her lips and feeling her chest move under me made my heart beat normally. I said nothing, thought nothing…I was completely focused on her.

"Mmmm, Peter?"

I smiled at that familiar whispered voice and lifted my head up, "You're alive!"

I then did the most embarrassing thing possible…I kissed her long and well. When I pulled away, she smiled,

"Gosh, Peter. Keep your kisses PG rated."

I smiled, "Sorry, my head doesn't feel right when I'm with you."

She laughed at that.

…

"You lied to us, we never should've broken into Harbottles."

"You were just showing off to Jimmy! Now we're stuck here!"

"Wherever _here_ is."

"You got Fox killed!"

"Curly!"

I turned from the boys' wrath and sighed with relief as Sara walked up to us and sat down next to him, glaring.

"I'm NOT going to keep from saying what's on my mind, sorry to disappoint you, Smarts!" Curly snapped, clearly angry beyond heck.

He turned to me, "We were all in that canoe, and we all could've gotten away but you_ had_ to go back for Jimmy."

Toots turned to me also, but spoke to Curly, "What's the point of rubbing it in?"

I breathed in, "Curly's right."

"Peter, don't." Sara protested.

I ignored her, "I got Fox killed."

….

(Sara's POV)

Hearing Peter's sad and depressing music made my heart heavy. I walked towards the sound quietly, making sure not to interrupt him.

"No, no, no, no, no…It should go…mmm, mmm, mmm, hmm. At the end, up. Not down."

"You know this tune?" Peter asked.

I stepped out of the shadows, "I do as well."

Peter turned to me, "You do?"

I nodded sharply.

"Come." The Indian told us.

…

"Where did you see this?" Peter asked, observing a painting.

"In here." The Indian pointed to his head.

"Your dream." Peter assumed.

"The same dream every night. You have the dream too don't you? And you too?"

I nodded, and Peter smiled.

"That music, was the sound of tree spirit wings."

"He's holding the orb isn't he?" Peter asked, gesturing to the hooded man in the picture.

"That isn't quite right," He said, "The peaks were different in my dream."

The Indian grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil-like object, "Draw it." He demanded.

Peter tried, but failed, "It's something like- no."

"Can I try?"

We turned, only to see it was the chief's daughter who had spoken.

She smiled and walked in, kneeling beside Peter and taking the pencil.

"Something like, this?" She asked, finished drawing.

"Do you have the dream too?" Peter asked her.

She smiled, "No. But I hunt and fish. We call that "Bull Mountain." We've never actually been there though, it's too far away, but we can see it on a clear day when we pass the outer islands."

I budded in, "I've seen it too. On my daily swims, I pass by it once or twice a day."

Peter smiled and stepped closer to me, turning to the Indians, "So, the hooded man is in Neverland? Why do we have the same dream?"

"How did you get to Neverland?" The Indian asked us.

"I hit the orb with my dagger, and Sara hit it with her foot."

"I did?"

He nodded, and smiled, "You didn't know, you were…slightly distracted."

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled.

"Me too, with the staff. I hit it so hard; I brought the whole tribe with me. Perhaps part of its great power enters those who strike it."

"Do you think the hooded man is still there?"

The Indian shrugged.

Aaya smiled brightly, "I could take you there if you like."

Peter sighed, "Sorry Aaya, but, you are the chief's daughter. If anything happened to you, well, he'd string me up."

Instead, Peter turned to me, "How do I get to this island?"

I smiled.

…..

(Peter's POV)

"I'm coming with you."

"No Toots, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care."

"But I do. I've done enough damage. Look, it's just a dream. It will probably end up being a wild goose chase, but if I do find a way home…Sara and I'll be back for you and the others okay?"

Tootles sighed sadly, "What do I tell them?"

"To sit tight, and wait for me. And that I promise I will do everything I can to get them home safe."

…..

We (well, I) took a boat and began our journey the next day. Sara swam beside it, occasionally getting in for a break, but she mostly stayed in the water, her golden tail gleaming in the sunlight as she dove again and again into the soft waves before us. I rowed the canoe, smiling at her…how gorgeous she was!

…..

(Sara's POV)

We jumped onto land once we reached the other side, walking in the forest. Tripping on roots and laughing along.

"How did you meet Jimmy?" I asked him.

"Well, my mother died when I was three, and I never knew my father. So, I was thrown into a workhouse."

"Is that where you met the others?"

"Nah. No, I was the only kid there. 'Hunchback,' they called me. Jimmy fished me out, he found me being beaten. He was a good man once, the best. He saved my life, but, that pirate turned his head."

I looked down, ashamed for bringing the subject up. I didn't have a good experience with him leaving us as well…Jimmy was like a father to me, as well as Peter…that's how Peter and I became closer than Peter with anyone else…even Fox! He meant more to me than anything.

"Recognize anything?" I asked him.

"It wasn't this overgrown in my dream. Let's find a place to rest," He said, throwing his arm around my shoulders, "It'll be dark soon."

…

I lay wrapped up in blankets hearing Peter play his flute…It was such a beautiful sound!

I reached under the blankets to finger the scar on my arm, and sighed heavily…It was more serious than anyone knew. The bullet had sliced through the tattoo tree's trunk on my arm, and now I just couldn't seem to make the pain go away!

I looked up and spotted a faint, blue light heading towards Peter. He quit playing for a moment, staring at it, but then he resumed, playing better than before, it seemed.

"Wait!" He suddenly called.

I sat up and he ran to me, "It's the tree spirit from my dream! Come on! She might lead us to the hooded man!"

I got up and ran after him; I had the same dream as well ya know! I wanted to see her too!

"See her?" He asked when we stopped.

"No." I answered, out of breath.

"She's too fast." He exclaimed.

"She was really beautiful…oh no."

"What?" Peter asked, moving beside me.

"The sun's coming up. Now we won't be able to see her!"

I turned in the direction of the suddenly bright sun, and Peter followed my gaze…

There was a bunch of trees in front of us, which looked as if they had been woven together somehow, like a giant, wooden fence. Peter stared at it in awe, not speaking.

"I've never seen anything like this…what say you?" I asked…silence for me was unbearable.

"We've got to find a way in, he must be in there." He replied, walking towards it.

He turned to me, "How well are you at climbing?"

I looked up and my eyes grew wide…I gulped, "It's at least a mile high."

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "Then we'd better get started."

My heart flew to my throat and fear took my over. My head began to spin faster and faster… I sat down at once, my head in my hands.

"Sara?"

I felt strong hands wrap around me, and then instantly felt safe. Still not looking at Peter, I whispered fearfully, "I'm afraid Peter. I'm afraid I'll fall!"

I felt his chin resting on the top of my head, "Nah, you'll be quite safe with me around. I promised, remember?"

I looked up at him and nodded timidly. He smiled and placed a small kiss on my forehead, "Right, then. We'd better get started."

He stood up, and held out his hand to me, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

I gripped his hand tightly and he pulled me up. I felt his arm flex as he did so.

He then patted my shoulder, and instantly started to climb up…and I joined him sooner than I expected, tucking fear away on the back burner…I was safe with Peter.

…

"Do you see anyone down there?" Peter asked, we'd _finally_ reached the top.

"No." I answered, taking it all in.

"C'mon, down is sometimes harder than up." He grinned, crawling over the side.

….

"Where is everyone?" I asked, my voice echoing in the empty pathway.

"They'll come to us."

"How do you know?"

He looked at me in playful disbelief, "Anyone clever enough to make, all this, already knows we're here."

"That's right."

We both whirled around…the hooded man! He took off his hood to reveal an older man…maybe in his fifties?

"You? You're the hooded man?"

"Hello, Peter."

"How do you know him?" I asked Peter.

"It's a long story…"

…..

"Can you get us home?" Peter asked him, as we followed him on a bridge.

"Course! Now that I'm here, everything shall find its proper place."

"You have the orb?"

The man turned to Peter and sighed, "In a matter of speaking."

They let me walk in front of them, Peter instantly cutting in front of the man to stay behind me.

"Finally, after three-hundred and fifty years, it's back where it belongs. Now, we can start to bring the elite from our world here to my Utopia."

"So _how_ will you get us back?" Peter cracked me up.

"Patience young friend."

I turned to him, changing the subject, "You made all this?"

"Mmmhmm."

Seeing the surprised look on our faces, he added, "T'was easier than it looks. A simple growth solution which compels the forest to grow…well, in the way that I want it to grow."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Dr. Richard Flood, alchemist to her majesty Queen Elizabeth the 1st."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Hard to believe, I know, but I am over four-hundred years old."

He laughed as Peter and I exchanged alarmed and puzzled looks.

"Come," He insisted, "I'll show you my life's work."

Peter chuckled, and followed. Leaving me behind to wonder…are we _really_ the only people here?

…

We were led into a large building on the top floor. Peter and I stepped in, Peter walking into the middle of the room while I stayed in the doorway cautiously.

Dr. Richard put his arm around me, led me in, and then put his other arm around Peter, "I was engaged in the search for the philosophel stone…the Illixiate believed it to grant everlasting life. There were others like me, of course! But they were all trying to make a tangerabe substance which could be consumed in some way."

Peter laughed as I made a grossed out face.

"What I discovered was that the philosopher's stone could not be made, it has to be tracked."

The doctor pulled a lever, and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen came into view…it was a projection of our universe! Now…I had a knack for stars. A knack so great, that I screamed in delight. Peter laughed after un-covering his ears as I turned beet-red. He stuck his arm around my shoulders and smiled at me,

"Over-excited are we, Smarts?"

I laughed and shoved him off me playfully.

The doctor chuckled, then continued, "You see, it's a form of cosmic energy that lives at the very center of the universe…where it's four corners meet. This is the shape of the universe. Here, at its center, it's this very tiny planet."

"Neverland!" I realized proudly.

"Yes. Because it lives at the farthest reaches of the universe as well as at its center…time stands still for all those who come here."

"So, how do we get back?" Peter's question was barely a whisper.

"Ah," He turned off the projection.

"When I first arrived on this planet I was stuck here, 'cause of course the orb that I'd made in London remained there. But as you know, that the harder you strike the orb, the more it brings along with you. So thankfully, most of the contents of my laboratory traveled with me and in time, I was able to build a twin."

He opened a box, and as we peered inside, I gasped…it looked just like the orb from England!

"I activated it here in Neverland with the power from two meteors."

"It's just like the other one." Peter whispered.

All of a sudden, I heard a musical, humming sound. I looked up.

"I call her Tinker Bell, because of the beautiful sound her wings make through the air." Dr. Richard smiled proudly.

Peter reached up, keeping his palm flat underneath the tree spirit's feet so that she may land on it if she wanted to.

"When she saw me harvesting the energy of the two meteors, she thought I was in trouble and tried to save me."

Peter turned instantly to look at him, "That's my dream," He lowered his hand from Tinker Bell.

The doctor smiled, "All who activate the orb are imprinted with that memory."

Peter and I turned to Tinker Bell, "How does she glow so bright?" I asked the Doctor.

"A lot of that astral energy is trapped inside her." He answered.

Our eyes followed her gaze as she disappeared out the window.

"Come," The Doctor said, tapping the orb, "You'll take the orb below, there's an area where I can send you both back…"

"No!" Peter protested, "Not yet. We've got to find our friends."

I smiled at his loyalty and slid my hand onto his shoulder…

_Dingdingding!_

"It seems I have more guests." The doctor waved his hand at us and walked towards the door. Turning to us, he smiled, than disappeared.

Peter turned to me, "I'm going after him."

"No, Peter!" I pulled him back softly, "Don't go. It's Jimmy and the pirates I just _know _it! Jimmy will try and persuade you to go with him! When you do, I won't know what to do anymore! Oh, Peter it will be simply awful! Don't leave me!"

I clutched his arm and tears streamed down my face. He leaned over and kissed my lips softly with his. When he pulled away, he placed his hand on my cheek and wiped my stray tear away with his thumb, "I will _never_ leave you, Sara. Let me go, I'll be alright with the Doctor to protect me."

He smiled warmly. I hesitated, but then thought, _the doctor won't let anything bad happen to Peter, he'll be safe._

I nodded, "Okay."

Peter grinned, showing me his pearly teeth, "I'll come back for you!" He called, running out the door.

I ran to the door and curled up in a ball in the doorway, watching Peter's small form running into the church…

"Lord, please keep them out of harm's way…" I whispered, trailing off as a lump formed in my throat. I knew what it meant…they were both going to get hurt, and something dreadful was going to happen.

Something, I knew, that would affect my life forever.

….

Tears streamed from my face as I heard a gunshot…NO!

I stood and saw the Doctor fall to his death…_Peter!_ Peter was now alone down there…he was sure to have a little chat with Jimmy!

The next thing I heard was the clatter of swords, and Jimmy screaming, "Peter!"

I saw Peter being held by his hair with a sword against his neck…

"Leave him be!" Jimmy screamed, only to be held back by other pirates.

"Where is the mermaid?" The girl-captain demanded.

"Tell her Peter!" Jimmy yelled.

Fear rose in my throat as Peter answered, "I wouldn't tell your girlfriend the time of day!" Peter snapped, only to have his hair pulled harder.

"AAHH!" He grunted.

"I'll give you one last chance to redeem yerself!"

I knew what I had to do. I jumped onto the bridge and began to run towards them, shaking madly as Peter spat on the pirate. She wiped it away and raised her sword…

"STOP!" I yelled.

Peter's face went white as the scene before me froze. The Captain turned to me.

"Let him live, and I will tell you what you want to know."

"And what is that?" She asked, stepping towards me.

I gulped, "How to get into the tree spirit colony, and, the secret of the mineral dust." My voice shook, and my fear showed.

"How do you know this?" The captain asked.

"The chief told me how to get there, so I could learn to swim as a mermaid from lessons from the tree spirits…they told me everything." I confessed.

"So…you're the last mermaid? What a prize." She smirked.

"NO, Sara run…AAHHH!" Peter screamed as the pirate holding him pulled his hair again.

"And you'd do this…just to keep him alive?"

"Only, if you set him free!" I spat, new confidence rising in me.

"Sara, RUN!" Peter mumbled in pain.

"Tie her up!" The captain screamed to the men behind her.

I held out my hands in the position, not wanting to struggle…I wanted Peter to stay alive, so that he might rescue me later…he promised.

I heard Peter kick the pirate who held him, "NO, PETER!" I protested.

He ignored me, "C'mon Sara! Run!" He screamed, grabbing his dagger and running up to stab the Captain…

"PETER!" I screamed. Shock and sadness instantly flew to my eyes as well as my heart…the captain had spun around and stabbed Peter in the side.

He stopped instantly, his mouth hanging open in shock…and then he fell.

"No, No…NO!" Jimmy screamed.

"Peter…" I sobbed, my whole body shaking and my heart broken into a gazillion pieces. I felt as if I couldn't breathe…I just stared at the spot where he had stood moments before.

"There…I set him free. Now let's get out of here!"

The pirate clamped my hand in hers and practically dragged me along. I turned to Jimmy, "This is _YOUR fault!_ _YOU_ did this!_ YOU DID THIS!_" I screamed…then…darkness and nothingness overwhelmed me.

….

"This is the ravine!" Hook screamed.

I no longer called him _Jimmy _because he_ wasn't_ Jimmy anymore. He and I had changed dramatically over the last few days because of Peter…I missed him terribly, and kept feeling like he would come and rescue me…it only felt right.

"The Indian village is further along!" His girlfriend screamed back.

"Well, this looks unguarded! If we cross there we could go around!"

"It's unguarded because the web was made by man-eating spiders!"

"Then we should cross with care! I'd rather face a few spiders than a hundred savages!"

I glared at the way she looked at Hook. They both now knew that that was how Peter and I would look at each other…and they didn't even care to keep him alive.

I was forced to cross the web with the first group of pirates…though Hook _knew_ that I was _deathly_ afraid of pirates! Seriously…If I saw a giant one…I shuddered, trying not to think about it. Then, I didn't care. Now that Peter was gone…I almost actually _wanted _one to crawl up and eat me!

Suddenly, I heard a cutting sound in front of our group. All of us looked up…and my eyes watered fully and happily…

"Peter!" I screamed, wanting to run to him and throw my arms around his neck and tell him that…I loved him. I smiled thinking about it… I _loved_ my best friend.

Peter smirked at Hook. As if he'd always been standing there, watching how they were starving me to death, and beating me to keep me walking.

"Is it really you?" Hook asked him, his voice shaking.

"Back from the dead?" Peter shouted.

"How did you survive?"

"I have friends in high places!" Peter answered…flying?

My mouth fell open…my Peter was _flying!_

"The mineral dust…he's _covered_ in it!" Hook's girl said, her voice shaking.

"You were saved by the tree spirits?" Hook asked.

"And I see you've become one of them." Peter replied.

…then, his eyes fell on me. He looked at me and seemed to realize at once that I was paler, my face looked broader and more grown up. My lips, I had noticed, also looked redder. In fact, I was now only inches shorter than Hook's girlfriend.  
But I saw that he also noticed that he could see my ribs, and bruises…his face turned red with anger. Turning to Hook he said,

"You _BEAT, _and_ STARVED_ SARA?"

Hook at once glanced at me, and then turned to Peter, asked, "Why do you care, Peter?"

He looked at me, "Because she's my forever."

Hook's girlfriend smiled at me, "Oh really?"

Suddenly, I cried out as a sharp pain ran throughout my lower neck…

"NO!" Peter cried out.

I felt myself falling, and then caught. Peter had grabbed me, wrapped his arms around me in mid-air, and then pulled me up…setting me down on the opposite side of the pirates on web. He turned to them and smirked,

"Flood's orb, Jimmy…where did you hide it?"

"I can't tell you now!"

Peter flew to Jimmy and placed his dagger against his neck…

"Hurting me won't help, Peter!" Hook screamed.

"You're right." Peter flew away from him, turning to Hook's girlfriend, he said, "But hurting your girlfriend, like you hurt mine…might."

"You're not advanced enough, Peter!" Hook protested.

"Perhaps I've changed!" Peter replied, yelling over Hook's girlfriend's screaming. She fell, and clutched the ropes for dear life.

"All I have to do, is cut the rope…and down you go!" Peter taunted.

"Now I know it's impolite…but where?" He continued.

She didn't answer.

"I said, where?"

"PETER! BEHIND YOU!" I screamed in warning.

Peter turned, and saw the spider…it spit spit all over him…

I was growing faint…scared to death.

"Pull her up!" Jimmy instructed.

"Peter!" I screamed, another spider had spotted me, and was preparing to pounce… I fell against the web, trembling, with my head throbbing hard.

I heard a gunshot and felt a bullet whiz past my head…Jimmy? The spider whimpered and fell off the web.  
His girlfriend did the same for Peter.

"We have to take them with us…they know the secret and location of the mineral dust!" They agreed.

…..

They threw me into a cage on the side of the room where Peter lay…

"Peter! Oh, Peter…please be alright!" I whispered, tears coming out of my eyes.

Hook's girlfriend walked in…

"Wake up boy," She whispered, running her hand through his hair, "Wake up. There's more to the flying isn't there? Hmm? The power lives inside ya…doesn't it? It nourishes ya from inside? Now you tell me what that's like…Wake up!"

She said, slapping his cheek lightly.

Nothing.

She shook him now, "Wake up! How did you do it? What did ya do? What did ya do?"

The man who was trying to heal him whispered, "He's getting weaker. His wound has opened up…I've tried to cure him but…"

"We can't wait!" She objected, and left in a fury.

Tears were falling, and my cage was starting to have a small puddle at the bottom. Despite the fact that the pirate was there, I clutched the closest bar to my right…

"Peter!" I whispered desperately, "Please don't leave me again!"

The pirate turned to me, "I can't do anything more for him, dearie."

I hit the bar hard in my pain, "Love…_SUCKS_!" I cried.

"I know, dearie." The pirate sent a small smile in my direction, and then walked out of the room.

"Peter…wake up!"

It was the quietest and saddest moment of my life. Never had it been so before. I then fell unconscious, thinking about what I would do if he never woke up…

…..

"Peter? Peter are you okay?"

I awoke, only to find Hook kneeling beside Peter's bedside.

I was about to scream for joy…when a hand covered my mouth. I felt hot, whiskey scented breath in my ear,

"We are **not** going to let you ruin everything!" Hook's girl hissed.

We quieted as Peter's voice rang through the air, "Jimmy?"

"Drink." Jimmy ordered, placing a cup to his lips. Peter gulped it down…

"I'm so sorry Peter; I've been a complete fool! C'mon, put your arm around me!" Hook said, picking him up and taking him out of the room.

"Farewell, little lady! You can't do much now, can you?"

Suddenly, light flew into the room, and I was shoved through a hole in the wall. Screaming, I plunged into the ice cold water, clutching my scarred neck as I plummeted.

Poking my head out of the water, I grew dizzy, and the only place I could think of going was back to the Indians…they would know what to do.

So, gasping in pain, I sucked up as much air as I could muster, then dove into the sea, my tail clapping the water, was the last loud sound I heard…

…

I awoke with the boys staring over me. I gasped heavily, and Tootles handed me a cup of water. I gulped it down and sighed gratefully,

"Thanks, Toots."

"What happened, Sara?"

"How do you know my real name?"

"Peter told us…" Twins trailed off.

"Where is Peter?" The Indian translator asked, walking in.

"I-I don't know for sure, but I suspect that _Jimmy_ is tricking Peter to lead all the pirates to the mineral dust!"

"Oh, no!"

I turned, only to find Toots staring out the window… "Black smoke, Guys!"

"The tree spirits!"

I bolted upward, and grabbed the nearest weapon I could find…a sword that read…_Zara Beth _on the handle. I now watched in awe as the name changed to, _Sara Beth_.

"That was your mother's sword…and now it's yours. It's the only sword that can kill you…with every other sword that's blade hits your skin, it only leaves a scar."

I looked into the mirror and found at once that he was right…the place where Hook's girlfriend had slashed me was a big scar…but no longer a gashed bruise. I actually took pride in it now…it made me feel like true warrior/mermaid.

…..

I ran along-side with the Indians, shouting a scary war-cry. We found the city up in flames, and while the Indians tried putting it out, I snuck off into the mineral-dust chamber…

I hid behind a large pillar of blue diamond, listening to the conversation between Hook and Peter…

"You killed my father?" Peter's voice sounded so crushed that I felt tears rising.

"He had his chance…it was a FAIR DUEL!"

"So why did you take me?"

"…I loved your mother." Was the hurt reply, "And I saw her in you. I was so stupid to think I could _EASE THE PAIN by, raising you as my own, BUT ALL I MADE, WAS ANOTHER ONE JUST LIKE HIM!"_

He pulled out his sword and prepared to run Peter through…

"So, we meet at last…_Hook._" I sneered, pressing the tip of my sword into his back.

Everyone in the room turned to me.

Hook turned… "Sara?"

That made me mad, "Don't you _Sara_ me! You were going to run Peter through!"

I smirked, "And now, Hook, prepare to meet…thy doom."

"Have at thee!"

Swords clashed as he lunged forward…

"Where on earth did you learn how to fight like this?" He yelled over the clang of metal.

"You should know…DAD!"

He froze, and I stopped in my tracks, now tears were coming, so I hid them with my anger, "Oh ya. I know all about you and my mother. You were _so pained_ by Jenny ditching you that you ran to her best friend for comfort! You _seduced_ my mother, _killed _his father…and what do you get out of it? Huh, Dad?"

He hung his head, "I was in denial…"

"NOOO!" I screamed as high as I could muster.

Hook chuckled admiringly, "You look just like her you know. Same spirit and all. Peter's mother was the one I loved truly…but I was sexually attracted to your mother…and I'm sure Peter's the same way with you."

He started to circle me, "Peter always talked about you behind your back…calling you angel and flower…"

He stopped and looked from me to Peter… "I'll bet he never told you he loves you."

My eyes fell on Peter, and he whimpered, "NO, SARA! Don't listen to him!"

Hook chuckled, "Am I right? I'll bet…"

"OH, SHUT UP!"

I glared at him, "You may be my father by blood, but you _will never_ be my _FATHER_!"

I lunged at him…only to be struck down, then…darkness took over.

…..

I wiped my forehead after giving another hurt Indian warrior a drink of his water. Like the first time, my wound only took a couple hours to heal…leaving behind a scar on the side of my head.

Aaya walked up to me, smiling, "Go rest, I will take over from here."

"I'm fine."

"You're no good to us half asleep." She argued.

I nodded, I was pretty tired.

…

I sat down on the same rock Peter used to sit on when he wanted to play his flute…how I missed him!

I heard something clatter to the ground next to me. I picked it up…Peter's flute! I looked up and nodded once to show respect,

"Tinker Bell."

She smiled. I held up the flute, "This belonged to Peter."

She nodded and started to fly away, beckoning me to come with her.

I finally got the concept, "You know where he is?"

My heart lept into my throat as I ran after her, going faster then I have ever gone. I saw him sitting on the ground, his back to me…

"PETER!" I smiled, running to him.

"Oh, Peter!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his face…he never moved.

"Peter?"

I waved my hand in front of his face…nothing.

"Come on, come with me Peter." I said softly, slipping his arm around my shoulders and lifting him up.

…..

I brought him into the tent, where I found Aaya tending the fire, "Aaya!"

She spun around and smiled, "Quickly, get him some water, set him down on this chair!"

I did as she asked, forcing him to drink water through a cup I held against his lips.

Suddenly, the chief and three guards came in…my insides knotted together. Aaya smiled and reassured me, talking to the Indians. I turned to them as Aaya said, "Peter led them to the mountain pass?"

"Ha,ha,ha! Jibbers, Jibbers, Jibbers. I can speak Jibbers too ya know!"

"Peter, are you alright?" I asked timidly.

"Never better! Who are your friends?" He gestured to the Indians. "Why are you wearing a fancy dress? Huh…Is there a party?"

The guards grabbed him, muttering something…

"Father, he's not well!" Aaya screamed.

Her father muttered something else. She went speechless.

"What? What are they going to do with him?"

She shook, "They are going to put him in the pit."

I buried my face in my hands and sat down…letting Aaya rub my back gently…what was Peter _doing_?

….

(Peter's POV)

I sat in the pit, thinking about that lovely girl I'd just seen…who was she? I did so much want to meet her…

"Peter, it's us!"

"Who are you ugly mucks?" I demanded.

"Hold on, I'll throw you a rope!"

I rolled my eyes; they _clearly_ didn't know who I was! Once they lifted the trap door, I decided to show off to these simple brutes.

"You can f-fly?"

"What do you want with me, Indians?"

"C'mon Peter, we've got to get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me, who you are!"

Suddenly, they grabbed me and began to drag me away, "Hey," I screamed, "Get off me!"

….

They tied me up on a rock, and as I struggled, the simple-minded one kept trying to make me someone I wasn't….

"Let's try this, one more time…you're name's Peter, ya grew up in the east end, and you're the best pick-pocket on the streets."

"If you don't let me go, my people will come looking for you!"

They all sighed heavily in frustration, "He thinks he's a flipping tree spirit! Do tree spirits speak English?"

"Untie me!" I demanded.

"I knew this was a bad idea…"

The one with the blond hair walked forward. He reached into my jacket and pulled out…a flute? Where on _earth_ did I get that?

Seeing the questioning look on my face, blond-boy smiled, running it through his fingers, "Sara made you this."

"Who the freakin' heck is Sara?"

All of them gasped. Blond-boy turned to me, "Sara is the one you love, Peter."

I cocked my eyebrows…what?

He raised the flute to his lips…and began to play. Suddenly, I started to recognize the tune…wasn't that 'Mean Around 'ol Merry'?

Then, the memories came back…Myself sitting on the roof with Sara, Curly admiring Tootles' stolen watch, Me playing the emergency call with his flute, the barrels, the horse, the wagon, Jimmy and the pirates…and the orb.

I smiled at Curly, who smiled and stopped playing…

"Hello, Peter."

The others seemed to be holding their breath…

"I see you've all gone Native!"

"PETER!" They chanted, coming to untie me at once.

As soon as I was untied, I turned to Curly, "Where's Sara?"

Curly hung his head, "She came running to us the night you arrived…and the night they stuck you in the pit. She wished us all good luck…she joined the Caw tribe."

"What?"

"She told us that you'd acted so darn rude, she told us everything that happened while you were away…but, she refused to come with us, and wanted nothing more to do with you."

I hung my head, trying to not cry in front of my crew…

"Where is she now?"

"She's with Aaya tending the wounded."

Silence.

"What do we do now Peter?" Tootles asked.

Wiping Sara from my mind, I put the boys first, "You can't get over these mountains, there's nothing but ice and rock up there. And you can't go back down into the forest, so… you're gonna have to sit tight."

"And you?"

"You know that gloss orb Jimmy found in Harbottles?"

They nodded.

"Well there's one just like it here, and it can get us all home!"

"Well, where is it?" Curly demanded.

"That's the bad news, um, Jimmy hid it in some caves on Bull island. But I'm gonna find it and bring it here."

"How?"

I jumped off and flew down the mountains…heading towards the pirate ship.

…..

(Peter's POV)

"Sara!"

S jumped and turned to face me and glared, not moving.

"Hook and the Pirates are planning to use Flood's orb to bring and army to Neverland and….wipe you out."

She looked absolutely stunning. There was merely a thick brown cloth wrapping around her breasts…leaving her shoulders and stomach bare. She wore light brown pants that fit her frame perfectly. Her hair was now officially blond and waist length, and her eyes were a beautiful turquoise color.

How I truly did love her.

"So," She asked, walking towards me, "Was it all an act, you, toying with my feelings?"

"Of course not!"

"And what leading the pirates to the mountain pass…was that you?"

"They tricked me."

She rolled her eyes, "Why couldn't you see Hook was playing with you? Like a little toy?"

Tears were rising and her voice began to crack, "You were blinded by hope Peter. Hope that he was good again! And where did that get you? He killed your father!"

S sobbed now, turning away from me. Hurt, I wrapped my arms around her….

"Listen, we don't have much time. They're on their way to Bull Island now! You've got to get everyone together and stop them before they get there!"

I whispered to her now, "I'll try and stop them somehow, but, I can't fight them on my own!"

She shoved my arms off her and spun around, "Fight them? Why would you want to fight them? I thought you were with them. Did you really think, that I would ask these good people to get into their boats, and go out into the ocean so you and the boys could have a little target practice?"

I blinked, astonished, "You really think I'd do that to you?"

I leaned forward and grabbed her neck with my right hand, placed my left on her cheek, and kissed her, parting her lips with my tongue, sending delicious chills down my spine. When we pulled apart, I finally whispered something I always wanted to,

"I love you." I whispered. Then, I ran past her and flew out of the giant hole in the roof.

….

(Sara's POV)

"Sara!"

I ran outside, only to see some Indians pushing the boys forward…

I looked at Aaya, "Tell them to let them go."

They did. I looked at the boys seriously, "What is Peter doing?" I asked them.

They just glared.

"Guys, no one is going to hurt you! We're all friends, but we need to know what Peter is planning."

"Not a word Toots!" Curly objected.

"He told me just a few moments before that the Pirates are planning to bring back an army from London."

Aaya butted in, "Listen, If Peter is telling the truth, we are all in terrible danger."

Curly answered, "He went to find the orb. So he could get us all home… that's all I know."

"Where?"

"Caves. On Bull Island."

…

We stood in a tent by the side, listening to Aaya speak to everyone. She turned to Curly… 'Weapons?' She mouthed.

He stepped forward, "Jimmy used to work in the arms trade." She translated.

"He's got a major in swords and could get anything for a cheap price." She translated.

"Blades."

"Even poison gas." She hesitated, then translated.

"What is this?" Shaka (first Indian friend we had) asked.

"It's spread by the wind, you can't even see it coming," There was a wild buzz in the room after she translated.

"It'll choke you to death before you know it's there."

….

They rowed out to the ship in canoes, me behind them…my tail shining brightly in the sun.

Until…the canoe that the boys were in tipped.

They shot out of the water…where was Twins?

"Twins!"

I dove underwater, found him, and held on, swimming up to the shore quickly, knowing he needed air and land fast.  
We arrived at shore, my tail instantly turning back into legs…thank god my pants reappeared!

"Hook's not on the ship, they're already in the caves…look for tracks!" Aaya yelled.

….

We snuck into the cave where we found them… I spotted Peter already in a battle with Hook. I smiled and un-sheathed my sword. I glance at the others…

"Cover for me!"

They nodded.

…..

(Peter's POV)

"Tink." I whispered.

"We shouldn't fight like this, Peter this is silly! Call it with the lads so we can join forces! We were a team once, we joined forces before, we could do it again only this time it'll be different! This time we'll be partners! Isn't that what you always wanted?  
Stand with me Peter, as my equal, my friend, and together we'll rule over London. Peter…take my hand Peter."

I looked at his hand, and remembered Sara's words,

"_You were blinded by hope, Peter! Hope that he was good again! And where did that get you? He killed you father!"_

I glared at him, "You killed…my father! And you lied to me…my whole life!"

…..

(Sara's POV)

I fought my way through the Pirates, oooohh…there went one's foot.

"I'm going to beat you! Without any help!" I heard Peter say.

…

_SLICE!_

My sharpened hearing heard Hook fall to the floor, crying out.

He was breathing heavily in and out, and I walked over to Peter, stopping and standing beside the now crouched Hook…Peter had cut off his right hand.

"Finish me off." Hook groaned.

Peter looked as if he wanted too, then said, "N-no. I'm not like you."

"Come on! Be a Man!" Hook screamed.

"Never." Peter pointed his sword at Hook, "My father's watch."

Hook reached in his coat pocket, opened it up and looked at Jenny. Then, he threw it at Peter, hitting his head…Peter plummeted backwards…

"Peter!" I screamed.

"PEETEEER!" Tootles repeated.

Tears were stinging at my eyes…uugghhh!

I smiled and rolled my eyes as he appeared in front of me. I shook my head, "Oh, Pe…AAHH!" I screamed and I held my arms out for balance…the cave was coming down!

A large stalactite fell, sending all the pirates except the one with the blue shirt and Hook to their doom…

"AAHHH!" I continued, "Peter, help!"

He looked at the orb, bent down to pick Tinker Bell up, tucked her in his shirt, flew over to me…

"Hang on to my neck!"

I got on his back, and he grabbed the orb…

"Ready?"

"No!" I answered.

He chuckled…then jumped.

….

I snickered excitedly as Peter and I hid behind the same totem pole…it was almost time to make ourselves known.

"What?" I recognized Slightly.

"Is this our home for the rest of eternity? What will we do with ourselves?" Tootles.

"A gift. For your bravery." Aaya.

"Heavens! Thanks, I've always wanted one of these!"

Aaya giggled, "Not just the paddles Twins, there's a canoe to go with them. Now that the last of the Pirates have been banished to the outer islands…the sea is safe."

I breathed a sigh of relief that made Peter smile.

"Thank you, Aaya." Curly.

Peter brought the flute to his lips, and began to play…

"What's that noise? S-sounds like…"

I couldn't help it…I burst out laughing! This was so obvious!

"Peter! Sara…"

They stopped dead in their tracks. Peter had on a nice black tux, and I had on a short red, strapless dress…

"You like?" I teased.

"Hello lads!" Peter ran into the circle of boys.

"How'd you get out of the cave?"

"Uh, the orb took a bit of a knock."

"You went back to London?" Toots asked.

"Yup, and we picked up something for each of ya." I answered.

The boys looked down excitedly at the bag Peter brought out…

"I got new paneled pen-knives for you, Slightly."

"The Arabian Knights for Mr. Toots."

"The greatest mountain compass for you Nibs."

"Curly…Harmonica."

"Fox-End's Pocket Encyclopedia for you Twins."

"…two copies." I added, smiling.

"And new shoes for everone!"

All the boys laughed.

"And the orb?" Curly asked.

"Buried under a thousand tons of earth I expect."

"How did you get back then?" Aaya asked.

I answered, "We paid a visit to Flood's friends. When they weren't looking Peter _borrowed _**their** orb and hid it in a part of London no one would ever think to look."

"But…why?"

Peter and I turned to look at Tinker Bell, he answered, "'Cause I promised a friend I'd keep the other humans away."

"But, why did you come back? Now we're stuck here!" Slightly objected.

"We weren't gonna leave you snipes to have all the fun without us!" I joked.

"What fun?"

Peter's mouth hung open, "Are you mad? Neverland is _filled_ with adventures we haven't even scratched the surface! There's a million islands! With a different adventure on each and every one! And do you know what the best part is? We never have to grow up! We can do whatever we like! Live by our rules with no adults here to cheat us! This is our world, pure and fair.  
Now I'm going off to look for a secret camp. All who's with me, raise your right hand and shout Neverland!"

"NEVERLAND!" They shouted.

I didn't raise my hand. Peter raised his eyebrows at me, "But you…"

I burst out laughing, "Gotcha!" I raised my right hand, "NEVERLAND!" I shouted.

"Peter, look." We all looked where Curly pointed, "Where's your shadow?"

He looked up, "Darn! I must've left it in London," He joked, "…and the only thing that could probably get into the cave for the orb would be an underwater sea creature…"

They all turned to me. Peter smiled brightly, holding his arms out, "I know you love me enough."

I smiled slyly, "Sure about that?"

the end


End file.
